El muro llorón
by FljotavikGlosoli
Summary: Caminando por la calle con sus pies desnudos, sin ritmo, Raven ve el punto de inflexión de su vida.


_Hi!_

_Nunca había escrito alguna historia basada en esta serie ¡Así que esta es mi presentación al fandom!_

_Ehhhmmmm, se los presento como un one-shot simple, algo -muy- pretencioso en la prosa y agrio. Aun así, procure explorar la fragilidad de una personalidad independiente como es la de Raven y saltar las tropicalizaciones latinoamericanas para ofrecer una fría y romántica narrativa inspirada en atmosferas bálticas._

_Ya dejando los aburridos aspectos "técnicos", quiero agradecer a quien este leyendo este texto. Cualquier cosilla como sugerencias, pueden dejarlas como comentarios. ¡Ars longa, vita brevis!_

El muro llorón

Ahí, en un cuarto oscuro, a los momentos impresos en estampillas e instantáneas rotas por sus dedos temblorosos; Raven les desviste como si partiera carozos en sus mejillas. Así es como ella se protegía de la tristeza. A su paz y meditación.

¿Dónde habrá terminado ese sentimentalismo sombrío que regaba entre sus amigos?

En su habitación, una palabra empuja al silencio fuera de su tensa espera. Chico bestia le fallo. Raven anda, anda si brújula.

Dale el viento y el diluvio. Dale las orillas, los bordes y la mar.

Se tocaba la sien y dejaba caer sus piernas en posición de loto para meditar doscientos años de excusas. Cerraba los parpados y se repetía en un ciclo mínimo de roces de iluminación que él le perdió.

Las paredes, que son cenizas que se despenden de lo que no alcanza el fuego... entran en sus fosas. Recorren sus vías; se mueven hasta llenar sus pulmones y alimentan esa penumbra en su mente.

"Habla con él, rompe ese quebranto para olvidar esta separación", le hablo su daemon valiente.

Las delicias de la condena.

Este rompimiento en dos es lo necesario. Lo buscado. La paz de los tiempos de guardar y meditar. Raven los llama y ellos le atienden como viejos perros descansados. Ya no existen los gritos seseantes del diablo manipulador de sonrisa amplia. Perdonado no será, tal vez olvidado.

"No tienes oportunidad, golondrina. Obsérvale y trata de llegar a su árbol; cúbrele de flores y regresa al siguiente año. Sigue así hasta que le des una razón para mirarte más como su invierno que como un verano. Y si el vuela, comprenderás que son libres... libres de caer lejos como frutos maduros y me dirás que todo fue como debió ser", le dijo su daemon divertido.

-No le daré el aura de mi amor...

Mato a Chico Bestia con palabras venenosas. Le juro abismos y le deseo que la persona a quien ame no se quien le duerma, y él duerma a la persona que ame.

¿Había algo en ella que él no detestara? ¿Sera su indiferencia que le lanzaba lejos, solo y triste?

"Sabes muy bien que la paz que nos dabas, en él nunca la encontraras... Pero hay otros caminos. No los he visto o en algún rumor les he oído ", dijo el daemon tímido.

Todo el ir y venir de los argumentos fueron más hiel y decepción, que agua y esperanza. Se apegó a sus palabras y su carne; y con un contrapunto, se contradijo por no poder olvidarlo. Agobiada, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación. ¿Cómo hablar buscando silencio?, si las voces de su mente le crepitaban en el tímpano.

Camino por el pasillo y fue directo a la puerta de entrada. Tomo su abrigo negro de la percha y salió a respirar aires nuevos.

Anduvo torpe entre los arboles grises y cantores que alternaban en sus saxos fantasmales; liricos que como estrellas mirándole, se conmueven por sus ojos opacos. Orbes vírgenes que miran las cosas de siempre, de lo creíble y común.

Caminando entre viejos de pantalones deshilachados y rosales secos por el frio, Raven buscaba calentar sus dedos desnudos.

Y los vio...

Pasando la calle, Chico Bestia tenía un brazo cruzado a su hombro, el cabello rubio lo ocultaba bien. Le daban la espalda y a aun así, escandalosos presumían su amor. Raven los siguió. Exhalaba vaho y sus pómulos ardían por el llanto que se enfriaba. Los vio naturales y orgánicos, perfectos.

-Terra se lo ha llevado –sollozó en voz baja.

Se detuvo y toco sus lágrimas. Miro sus dedos húmedos y a las multitudes que caminaban junto a ella. Se detuvieron. Estaba perdida en las turbias calles en las que solía andar...

Ahí, sin maletas y sin dramas se dio cuenta que ella solo era de paso. Sintió como es que algo se quebraba. Una ola de silencio la tomo.

-Lo sabíamos...


End file.
